Dark Moon Lovers : Rebirth of Lucifer
by Kizzbloo
Summary: Vide. Abattu avant même que la dernière bataille n'éclate. Il avait provoqué lui-même la chute du monde qu'il voulait pourtant désespérément sauver. Son existence n'était qu'un non-sens. L'âme brisée, rien ne pouvait plus le détourner de ses funestes desseins. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre cet homme.. Prequel de la fanfiction "Dark Moon Lovers" d'Easyan.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à toi cher visiteur !_

 _Un petit moment que je n'ai pas publié, mais je suis bien vivante n_n'._

 _Je me lance cette fois sur le projet atypique d'écrire une « fanfic de fanfic » (oui, une fanfic-ception... J'aime les trucs bizarres OwO'). Et quitte à me lancer dans ce projet chelou, autant voir les choses en grand : celui d'écrire le préquel de « Dark Moon Lovers » d'Easyan !_

 _J'ai eu la chance d'endosser le rôle de bêta-lectrice sur son histoire et, une chose en entraînant une autre, je me suis mise à imaginer spontanément cette histoire (l'inspiration est parfois quelque chose de chelou…)._

 _Pour ceux et celles qui ont suivi la fanfic originale : je compte vraiment respecter cet univers et ses personnages. Easyan joue à son tour les bêta-lectrices, donc difficile de laisser passer des incohérences n_n._

 _Quant aux lecteurs ne connaissant pas « Dark Moon Lovers » : bien que le nom de certains des personnages diffèrent de l'univers de SnK, nous sommes bien dans une fic Levi x Eren. Si les noms « modifiés » vous perturbent pendant la lecture, je ne peux que vous conseiller de commencer par l'histoire originale car tout y sera plus limpide je pense n_n' (lien en favori de mon profil FFN).Quant à l'ordre de lecture : démarrer par ce que vous voulez ! n_n_

 _Je te remercie Easyan-Chewey de me laisser aller dans ce petit délire ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce récit (et peut-être ta sœur, par la même occasion n_n)._

 _Pour mes morfales de « L'Ombre Ecarlate » : j'espère que vous pardonnerez mon retard… Cette année 2018 a été assez improductive suite à tous les événements qui me sont tombés dessus… Mais je tiens bon et espère retrouver de croisière ces prochains jours n_n'. Une fois le chapitre 1 de cette histoire publiée, promis, je retourne directement au prochain chapitre de LOE (déjà bien entamé à l'heure qui l'est n_n)._

 _Et pour les lecteurs de DML… J'espère que vous apprécierez l'extension de cette histoire n_n'._

 _\- J'apprécie toutes les critiques, même négatives du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Merci de signaler les fautes, ce serait rendre service pour corriger ça au plus vite n_n -_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _« Je veux mourir… »_

 _Cette phrase lui avait échappé dans un souffle quasi-inaudible._

 _Totalement désorienté, son regard se perdait entre la forêt et le ciel grisé. Le bruissement de la rivière résonnait en lui comme un écho lointain. Malgré les relents ferreux du sang, l'odeur des pins restait omniprésente._

 _Son corps pesait aussi lourd que du plomb, ses membres gelés étaient comme paralysés. Sa respiration était sifflante, hachurée. L'air glacé lui atrophiait les poumons._

 _Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne ressentait plus rien._

 _Son aile était atrocement pliée suite à l'impact de sa chute. Le vent hivernal s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements déchirés et ravageait de ses morsures brûlantes son visage sanguinolent. Des plaies béantes et purulentes lui marquaient tout le corps. La majorité de ses os étaient brisés, certains lui transperçant la chair par endroit. Le courant l'avait déposé dans cet endroit désertique là telle une vulgaire brindille soumise à ses caprices et son eau glaciale le submergeait jusqu'à la moitié du torse… Et pourtant, plus rien ne lui arrachait le moindre frisson._

 _Les jours et les nuits s'étaient succédés sans que rien ni personne ne vienne déranger l'inertie insoutenable de cet enfer forestier. Aucune bête sauvage n'était venue le perturber. Sans doute elles étaient trop craintives, repoussées par son intimidante physiologie démoniaque. Malgré son apparence cadavérique, ses yeux à moitié clos clignaient encore de temps à autres pour laisser entrevoir un regard perdu. Sa gorge était sèche, sa tête vidée._

 _Ses lèvres avaient pourtant réussi à se mouvoir mécaniquement, comme pour libérer cet aveu._

 _C'était à peine le spectre d'une volonté : le souhait misérable qui animait encore la pitoyable étincelle de vie qui subsistait dans son corps brisé._

 _Si seulement elle pouvait suffire à le rapprocher de la fin. Mais il le savait, son vœux ne se réalisera pas. Qu'en dépit de ses blessures mortelles, de son hypothermie, de sa paralysie… Il allait s'en sortir, continuer à vivre. Comme à chaque fois, sans savoir ni pourquoi, ni comment._

 _Il ignorait depuis combien de temps sa carcasse gisait là. Il ne se souvenait que très vaguement des derniers affrontements._

 _Il y avait cette atmosphère brune, qui s'étendait du ciel noirci au sol desséché par d'incessants piétinements. D'innombrables ombres humanoïdes armées et des spectres démoniaques se heurtaient dans un capharnaüm assourdissant. Tout n'était que cris, coups de lames qui s'entrechoquent et se brisent, d'éclaboussures au parfum métallique._

 _Un chaos ininterrompu, un gouffre de violence pure._

 _Le chaos qu'il avait toujours voulu éviter, et dont il était pourtant responsable._

 _Qu'importaient ses actions et ses sacrifices, tout cela était vain depuis le départ._

 _Plus moyen de se voiler la face : cette guerre était la réponse qu'il avait tant attendu. Maintenant, il en avait la certitude : il n'était qu'une anomalie, une tare de la nature, une défaillance qui contribuait à rendre cet univers toujours plus bancal._

 _Il en avait assez de rester cloîtré dans ce monde sans but, étriqué dans une vie si vide de sens._

 _Dans un soupir douloureux, il espérait désespérément trouver le sommeil._

 _Une torpeur qui le happerait dans un monde sans douleur, dans le néant qui effacerait à tout jamais son existence. Un sommeil infini, éternel et sans éveil, dont seule une force divine et salvatrice semblait encore pouvoir lui accorder._

 _Ses pupilles vertes éteintes fixaient dans le vague, tandis qu'il espérait s'estomper dans ce paysage sylvestre onirique mêlant rivière sinueuse, pins majestueux et montagnes enneigées._

 _Tout était calme, paisible et silencieux._

 _Cet endroit était tellement parfait pour s'éteindre..._

 _Ce fut à cet instant qu'il fut ébloui par une lumière blanche éclatante._

 _Une lumière brillante et vibrante, écrasante et flamboyante._

 _Ses paupières se fermèrent. Il n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour la sentir vrombir jusqu'à ses os. Il tenta de se concentrer sur cette lueur éblouissant. Le halo lumineux l'enveloppa peu à peu, l'enfermant dans un cocon de chaleur qui lui arracha de légers tressaillements._

 _Ses lèvres gercées s'étirèrent légèrement. Il s'endormit._


	2. Chapitre 1 : Sleeping With Ghosts

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Et voici le premier chapitre de votre nouvelle série n_n._

 _Pour ceux qui me suivent déjà : j'ai tendance à indiquer un titre de musique au début de chapitre pour illustrer un peu l'ambiance de celui-ci. Et vu qu'Easyan a tendance à nommer les titres du chapitre en anglais, je vais donc essayer de faire de même et vous laisse deviner l'artiste/le groupe associé ! n_n_

 _\- J'apprécie toutes les critiques, même négatives du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Merci de signaler les fautes, ce serait rendre service pour corriger ça au plus vite n_n -_

 _Sur-ce, bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Sleeping With Ghosts**

Les battements de son cœur étaient si faibles qu'il espéra un instant qu'il s'était enfin arrêté. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il réalisa avec amertume que la vie continuait de le retenir.

Encore étourdi, son regard resta un moment vide tandis qu'il reprenait peu à peu conscience.

Il scruta les lieux, tout en clignant lentement des paupières.

Il se trouvait dans ce qu'il semblait être une pièce à vivre. Les murs étaient constitués de bois et de torchis, la charpente au plafond était apparente et le sol n'était que de terre battue. A deux mètres de lui, un feu crépitait dans un profond renfoncement consolidé de pierres. Le mobilier était assez sommaire : une table et une chaise étaient appuyées contre le mur et quelques étagères entreposaient quelques affaires. Il y avait aussi une sorte de paillasse faite de pailles et de tissus pas très loin du feu. Le seul détail qui différenciait ce foyer modeste de n'importe quel autre, c'était la grande quantité de vaisselles en terre cuite entassées contre un pan de mur.

Peu à peu, il se rendit compte de sa posture : en position semi-allongée, son torse et sa tête étaient surélevés, ses ailes encore déployées. Un amas de paille semblait lui servir de dossier, il était de la même constitution que l'autre couchette de fortune.

Lorsqu'il tenta de se mouvoir, il retint un gémissement. Bouger lui était encore douloureux. C'était comme si le moindre mouvement lui déchirait la chair d'une bonne partie des membres. Cette fois-ci, ses adversaires n'y étaient pas allés de main morte. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal à chaque inspiration. S'il avait eu suffisamment de force pour reprendre forme humaine, peut-être qu'il aurait pu se positionner dans une posture moins inconfortable.

Il fut surpris en relevant un peu ses bras de les retrouver enroulés de bandages. Il huma sa paume et détecta une drôle d'odeur de plantes. A côté de sa couchette, il aperçut une grande bassine d'eau et divers récipients. Une pile de bandages était soigneusement empilée et divers linges mis à disposition. En soulevant les draps et l'épaisse couverture qui l'emmitouflait jusqu'à ses épaules, il réalisa que ses haillons avaient été remplacés par un tissu blanc le couvrant de la taille à ses genoux. Il sentait le propre, et même ses ailes avaient retrouvé leur blancheur.

Comment pouvait-il se trouver dans une baraque aussi misérable et être aussi bien soigné ?

Et surtout : quel homme était assez fou pour lui prodiguer des soins sous cette apparence ?

Ses ailes immenses pouvaient balayées toute la pièce s'il lui prenait l'envie démente de les déployer. Sa queue fourchue s'agitait telle celle d'un félin nerveux. Ses mains étaient pourvues de griffes acérées, des arabesques noircies marquaient tout son corps et ses cornes imposantes pouvaient empaler n'importe qui d'un bref coup de tête. Ses oreilles étaient taillées en pointes, ses pupilles fendues brillaient d'une couleur dorée démente, ses canines supérieures étaient protubérantes… Il ressemblait davantage à une bête féroce qu'un être humain. Il était l'incarnation d'une créature sortie d'un cauchemar, en totale contradiction de l'image d'un pauvre blessé nécessitant une assistance…

Soudainement, il sentit quelque chose. Une aura puissante, écrasante, qui se rapprochait lentement derrière l'entrée. Toujours incapable de bouger, il décida d'instinct qu'il valait mieux feindre l'endormissement.

Il entendit la porte grincer, puis des bruits de pas. Bien que ses paupières fussent closes, il sentait l'aura flamboyer dans la pièce tel un gigantesque brasier.

Même s'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer des Humains et des Démons possédant un flot d'énergie impressionnant, jamais de sa longue vie il n'avait eu l'occasion de ressentir une force d'une telle intensité auparavant. S'il avait retrouvé toutes ses facultés, il aurait sans doute envisagé de se mesurer à un tel adversaire. Toutefois, dans son état, il était aussi inoffensif qu'un nourrisson.

Il resta muet, sans bouger, tout en s'efforçant de respirer calmement.

Le claquement des pas raisonnèrent à travers la hutte, puis il entendit un gros objet lourd tomber au sol. En se guidant uniquement aux sons, il devina que cette étrange personne (ou «chose ») déposait de nouvelles buches pour alimenter le feu et qu'il préparait il ne savait quoi. Du moins, s'il se fiait aux cliquètements de la vaisselle.

Après plusieurs minutes, la présence se rapprocha de lui. Essayant de garder son calme, il continua de simuler l'assoupissement.

« Je viens de finir de préparer la tisane », dit une voix grave. « Je t'en réserve un bol si tu te décides à ouvrir les yeux. »

Pris au dépourvu, il ne sut comment réagir au premier abord. Mais la curiosité empiétant sur sa méfiance, il souleva doucement les paupières.

Il découvrit face à lui un homme accroupi, couvert de peaux de bêtes, il était chaussé de bottes lourdes. Sa chevelure noire de jais contrastait avec son teint extrêmement pâle. Ses yeux bleus creusés étaient bordés de profonds cernes, lui donnant un air épuisé et glacial. Son apparence était en total contradiction avec la chaleur qui s'échappait de son aura éclatante.

Il fixa de longues secondes cet étranger, les sourcils froncés, sans que celui-ci ne bronche. Son regard dévia sur le bol remplit de feuilles et de liquide fumant, puis il détourna la tête en signe de refus.

L'inconnu ne cilla pas, puis porta le bol à ses lèvres et but une bonne gorgée avant de poursuivre : « Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'empoisonner. C'est le genre de boisson qui revigore en hiver. Cela te fera du bien. C'est quand même plus pratique de t'en faire boire maintenant que tu es réveillé. »

Il continua d'observer l'homme silencieusement, toujours aussi méfiant.

« Tu ne sembles pas encore en état de bouger. », continua-t-il. « Je peux t'aider à boire si tu préfères. »

Alors que l'homme rapprochait une main vers sa nuque, il montra les crocs tout en poussant un puissant grondement. L'inconnu s'arrêta net, et partit s'installer un peu plus loin au coin du feu sans faire aucune remarque.

Sans baisser sa garde, il dévisagea de longues minutes l'individu tandis que celui-ci buvait calmement la mixture. L'inconnu avait le regard perdu dans les flammes dansantes du foyer, comme s'il s'agissait d'une source de distraction plus intéressante que la créature qu'il avait recueilli.

A ses yeux, ni cet homme, ni son comportement n'avaient le moindre sens. Pour quelle raison un être aussi puissant avait-il pris la peine de le soigner ? Que faisait-il dans une pauvre bicoque, probablement perdu au beau milieu de nulle part ?

« Qui es-tu ? » finit-il par formuler, un peu malgré lui.

L'étranger tourna son regard blasé vers lui, ne feignant même pas une once d'étonnement.

« Tu sais donc faire autre chose que grogner », dit-il en buvant une autre gorgée. « Je suis juste un ermite, pour répondre à ta question. »

Il le scruta, suspicieux. 'Juste un ermite' ? Est-ce que cet homme pensait qu'en plus d'être handicapé par ses blessures, il était atrophié du cerveau ? Son quota d'énergie était beaucoup trop suspect pour qu'il ne soit qu'un individu lambda.

« Je reformule : qu'est-ce que tu es vraiment ? » lui demanda-t-il, légèrement agacé.

L'inconnu poussa un soupir exaspéré. « Je suis un ermite, rien de plus. Les montagnes, c'est tranquille et j'aime avoir la paix.

\- Si tu tiens tant que ça à ta tranquillité, pourquoi m'as-tu ramené ici ? » dit-il en plissant les yeux. « Je doute être d'excellente compagnie… »

Vu que cet inconnu était bien décidé à ignorer son apparence inhumaine, il n'eut aucun scrupule d'y faire référence. Bien curieux de connaître l'avis de cet homme, ce dernier ne se contenta que d'hausser brièvement les épaules avant de lui répondre : « Peut-être. Mais laisser un macchabée pourrir dans la rivière, ça fait désordre.

\- Excellent. Ravi d'apprendre que ma carcasse ne vaudrait pas mieux que des détritus. », dit-il avec sarcasme.

L'homme se tut à nouveau, puis son regard se planta encore une fois sur le feu du foyer. Le silence se réinstalla. L'individu ne semblait pas être vraiment inquiété par sa présence. On pourrait même penser qu'il restait… paisible.

Dérangé par le mutisme placide de cet homme, il se mit à éclater nerveusement de rire.

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule », grogna-t-il. « C'est quoi le traquenard ? Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire croire que tu es juste une âme charitable qui arrive de nulle part et qui aime porter secours à tous les êtres vivants dans le besoin qu'il croise !

\- Pense ce que tu veux », répondit son interlocuteur sur un ton posé. « Quoi que je dise, tu ne me croiras pas de toute façon. »

Puis l'homme déposa son bol, se releva et lui dit d'une voix calme : « Tes bandages ont besoin d'être changés. Je me doute que cette opération est loin de te séduire, mais cela permettra à tes plaies de mieux se cicatriser.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin », siffla-t-il. « Mon corps se régénère de lui-même. »

« Merci, je m'en suis déjà aperçu », rétorqua l'Ermite. « Tu as tenu quinze jours alité. N'importe qui aurait succombé en moins de vingt quatre heures en ne subissant rien que le tiers de tes blessures.

\- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? »

L'homme croisa les bras et lui déclara sur un ton plus dur et froid : « Que tu ne veuilles pas te faire soigner et attendre tranquillement ta régénération, je le comprends tout à fait. Que tu veuilles cicatriser tout en agonisant et en boudant mes soins pour te soulager, c'est ton problème. Par contre, cela risque de devenir le mien si je te laisse macérer dans ta crasse avec tes plaies infectées sous ce toit. »

L'Ermite le fixa longuement sans ciller, visiblement plus inquiété par le manque d'hygiène que son état de santé. Il soupira, puis finit par lui donner son approbation d'un léger hochement de tête. L'individu s'attela à la tâche, remplissant diverses bassines d'eau et concoctant d'étranges mixtures.

Il le laissa faire, blasé, puis examina ses mains griffues recouvertes de bandages. Il profita du moment pour repenser à tout ce qu'il avait voulu réaliser, à tout ce qu'il avait traversé.

Toute sa vie, il s'était battu pour construire un univers plus juste. Un monde en harmonie, quitte à se faire haïr de l'humanité pour aboutir à ses idéaux. Et pourtant, toutes ses actions n'avaient fait qu'empirer les choses. Il n'avait fait qu'accentuer ce déséquilibre avec ses expériences, notamment avec les Démons.

Les Démons… Il avait voulu créer des êtres parfaits, puissants et justes, une transcendance de l'espèce humaine. Mais tout ce qu'il avait obtenu n'était que des créatures tout aussi égoïstes, corrompus et imbus de pouvoirs que leurs prédécesseurs.

Des Hommes ou des Démons, aucun des deux ne se valaient. Ces actions n'avaient fait qu'engendrer plus de haines et de guerres. Il s'était à présent mis l'espèce humaine à dos et ses propres créations se divisaient entre elles.

Il était las de tout ça. Il était fatigué, harassé. Les échecs de ces derniers siècles avaient eu raison de lui. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose à présent : trouver le repos.

Ses pupilles fendues glissèrent en direction de l'Ermite, toujours plongé dans ses préparations. Il se demandait qui il était, quelles étaient ses véritables intentions. Pourquoi l'avoir recueilli ? Qu'il ignore son identité était une chose, mais n'importe qui de suffisamment censé n'aurait jamais secouru une créature aussi repoussante et pitoyable que lui !

L'Ermite s'agenouilla à ses côtés, puis ôta doucement la couverture. Il le laissa faire, malgré le frissonnement qui parcourait son corps au contact de l'air ambiant. L'homme commença à enlever les bandages d'une jambe tout en ignorant ses grimaces de douleur et ses grommellements. Les pansements ainsi que les draps étaient tâchés de sang et de pus. Malgré la vue repoussante de ses plaies meurtries, l'inconnu ne bronchait pas. Ce dernier poursuivit sa tâche, nettoyant et appliquant de la pommade minutieusement sur de nombreux endroits. Il le regarda faire, ne prononçant aucun mot.

Au vu de son indifférence et de la qualité des soins, c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il soignait des blessures aussi profondes. Peut-être avait-il également connu des batailles ?

L'Ermite finissait de bander son bras lorsqu'il se décida enfin à lui poser la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis qu'il avait repris conscience dans cette hutte : « Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir achevé ? »

L'homme lui répondit, imperturbable : « Je n'avais aucune raison de te tuer. »

Il recommença à rire nerveusement.

« Ne te moque pas de moi… Tu sais au moins à qui tu t'adresses ?

\- Qui tu es ou d'où tu viens, ça n'a aucune importance. »

Il se figea, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse aussi… naïve.

Il était sans doute l'une des personnes les plus recherchées et les plus haïs de l'humanité. Ce type avait la chance de pouvoir le tuer, mais ne semblait même pas s'y intéresser. C'était tellement gros que cela en devenait ridicule.

D'une voix grondante et railleuse, il déclara : « Je suis Lucifer, le Prince des Enfers. Tu crois vraiment que cela n'a pas d'importance ? »

Il guetta les réactions de l'Ermite. Ce dernier se stoppa pour lui jeter un bref regard, toujours sans ciller, avant de déclarer :

« C'est terminé. Tu seras tranquille pendant un moment. »

Il le recouvra de draps propres et de la couverture, puis lui tourna le dos pour s'adonner à d'autres occupations. Ce coup-ci, ce manque de réaction le mit hors de lui.

« Tu es sourd ou complètement con ? » s'énerva-t-il. « Tu aurais pu rendre un grand service à l'humanité en me laissant crever ! Tu serais devenu un héros, une légende même ! »

Tout en rangeant ses affaires, l'Ermite lui répondit simplement : « Je connais très bien ce qu'on raconte sur toi. Le Créateur des Démons, le puissant Despote, Lucifer le Menteur, le Vicieux… »

L'homme braqua doucement son regard froid vers lui. Le Prince se braqua, sourcils froncés, face à l'aura blanche qui n'avait cessé de s'intensifier pendant sa réplique. L'Ermite déclara :

« Cela ne m'intéresse pas devenir un héros. Surtout pas en tuant quelqu'un d'aussi faible, qui que cela puisse être. Ce qui m'importe vraiment, ce sont tes réelles intentions. »

Lucifer continua de le fixer, avec un sourire mauvais.

« Je suis le Prince des Démons… Tu veux vraiment que je t'éclaire sur mes objectifs avec un titre pareil ? Si tu veux une piste, ma première intention serait tout d'abord de te tuer.

\- Pour le moment, tu n'en es pas capable.

\- Tout n'est qu'une question de temps.

\- On verra alors à ce moment-là, mais je ne vois en quoi est-ce que ça pourrait servir tes intérêts.

\- M'avoir vu dans un tel état de faiblesse, c'est largement suffisant pour me contrarier.

\- Je doute qu'un despote ayant étendu un tel empire puisse s'énerver pour si peu... Pour un dirigeant, tu as vraiment du mal à avoir de la répartie. On va mettre ça sous le coup de la fatigue.

Lucifer perdit patience, agacé que l'homme se moque de lui.

« Et toi, quelles sont tes intentions ? Me retenir captif ? »

« Je ne suis qu'un ermite qui recherche la solitude et la sérénité ici », déclara-t-il d'un ton las. « T'accueillir sous mon toit m'évite juste d'avoir des remords en te laissant agoniser au bord de la rivière. Quelle que soit ta nature au final, 'cher Prince', tu restes un être vivant. »

Lucifer s'énerva intérieurement. L'Ermite essayait de le duper, il en était persuadé. Tous les hommes ne vivent que pour atteindre un but égoïste, servir leurs propres intérêts. Et plus ils étaient puissants, plus ils avaient tendance à user de leurs pouvoirs et de leur domination.

« Ce n'est pas contradictoire ce que tu racontes ? Tu dis considérer tous les êtres vivants, mais tu m'épargne-moi ? Le Prince des Démons ? Celui qui ravage le monde à l'aide de ses armées infernales ? Celui qui ne témoigne d'aucune pitié envers la moindre âme qui a le malheur de croiser son chemin ? Est-ce que me tuer ne serait pas plus judicieux justement ? »

Visiblement irrité à son tour, l'Ermite préféra esquiver la confrontation et partit se vêtir d'un épais manteau de fourrure.

« Je vais aller nourrir les bêtes. » dit-il d'un ton toujours aussi las. « Profites-en pour t'endormir, tu me feras moins chier en pionçant plutôt qu'à chercher maladroitement à me provoquer. »

Lucifer grogna, mais fit mine de l'ignorer. La main sur la poignée, l'Ermite se tourna vers lui : « Rivaï. »

Lucifer le regarda, sans trop comprendre.

« Mon nom est Rivaï », explicita-t-il. « Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler.

\- J'ai réussi à me débrouiller tout seul pendant des siècles. », ricana-t-il. « Je pense que je pourrais très bien me passer de toi s'il se passe quoi que ce soit !»

Rivaï ne broncha pas, puis s'engouffra dans le froid hivernal.

L'expression moqueuse de Lucifer s'estompa instantanément une fois la porte claquée. Il ne faisait pas confiance en ce type, mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de subir les événements.

De toute façon, quitte à ne pas survivre malgré tout, mieux valait qu'il se rétablisse ici qu'au fin fond des bois.

* * *

 _Et voici ce premier chapitre achevé !_

 _Alors, vos impressions ? Le réveil de Lucifer et ses réactions ? Les premiers échanges avec Rivaï ?_

 _Même si ce n'est que le début, je suis curieuse de connaître vos avis (et Easyan sans doute aussi !). Sachant que je reprends l'univers d'une autre fanfic, c'est d'autant plus la pression ahah !_

 _Concernant la longueur de cette histoire : il faudra normalement compter 6 chapitres (à voir s'il y a un épilogue, je me tâte encore un peu…). J'essaierai de les tenir et de ne pas la faire façon Easyan 8D (comment je risque de prendre cher pour cette réflexion ahah !)._

 _Quant à mon rythme d'écriture/publication : c'est assez délicat de vous préciser dans combien de temps sera publié les prochains chapitres, sachant que leur longueur risque d'être variable (ce premier chapitre sera sans doute le plus court XD). Vu que j'écris une autre fanfiction en parallèle (et pas question non plus de la délaisser), j'alternerai l'écriture pour ces 2 histoires. Et Mais si vous souhaitez suivre l'avancement, vous pouvez consulter mon profil afin d'être informé de son avancement n_n._

 _Merci encore à Easyan-Chewey pour la révision, et pour avoir accepté de me lancer dans ce projet (cette pression... J'espère que cela te plaira jusqu'à la fin X'D)!_

 _Et pour mes chères morfales qui passeraient par là : rendez-vous au chapitre 21 n_n_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Colours fade

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Et oui, cela fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas publié sur cette histoire… Pas mal de choses à régler IRL, ce qui m'a pas mal ralenti sur mon rythme d'écriture…_

 _Malgré tout, j'espère que la suite vous plaira._

 _\- J'apprécie toutes les critiques, même négatives du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Merci de signaler les fautes, ce serait rendre service pour corriger ça au plus vite n_n -_

 _Sur-ce, bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Colours fade**

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées.

Mais Lucifer avait encore du mal à accepter ses nouvelles conditions de vie.

Toujours immobilisé sur cette paillasse, principalement constituée de pailles, il devait s'habituer à guérir. Ses plaies cicatrisaient peu à peu. Il était loin d'être accoutumé à une telle lenteur. L'ermite continuait de lui prodiguer des soins, à le nourrir et même à faire sa toilette. A sa place, n'importe qui sûrement considérer sa situation comme un coup de chance : en dépit du fait qu'il avait atterri au beau milieu de nulle part, il avait été recueilli, mis à l'abri et on le soignait même sans aucune contrepartie.

C'était mal le connaître.

Cette prétendue chance était son malheur.

Chaque matin, Lucifer maudissait la lueur du jour qui pointait par la fenêtre. Le soir, il exécrait la lumière dansante du feu qui lui vrillait les iris. Son corps le tiraillait, le bruyant crépitement du feu éclatait tel un enchaînement de micro explosions dans ses tympans hypersensibles, sa bouche était pâteuse et l'odeur du bois brûlé, mêlé à celle de la pommade filandreuse badigeonnée sur tout son corps lui donnait la nausée…. En réalité, tout lui était devenu insupportable. A chaque fois qu'il reprenait conscience, il regrettait un peu plus de n'avoir d'autre choix qu'être coincé dans cette carcasse meurtrie et inutile. A la merci du bon vouloir d'un illustre inconnu dont il n'avait même pas l'énergie de se méfier.

Tout était tellement mieux lorsqu'il dormait. Aucun rêve, aucune sensation. Le temps s'écoulait lentement. Sa conscience demeurait éteinte. Si seulement on avait écouté son souhait, si seulement il pouvait ne plus jamais être tiré hors de cette divine léthargie.

Un claquement de porte vint interrompre ses ruminations.

L'ermite venait de revenir. Il portait une nouvelle charge de bois sur le dos et un sac de cuir rempli d'herbes à la ceinture.

Lucifer feint de dormir. Il espérait sincèrement parvenir à retrouver la tranquillité morbide du sommeil, mais la présence de cette puissante aura à proximité lui mettait instinctivement en alerte tous ses sens.

A ce stade, Lucifer avait fini par admettre qu'il n'était que le bouffon du Destin. Lui qui avait passé son existence à esquiver la mort, à se graver une place dans l'existence quitte à affronter le monde entier, le voici, en compagnie d'un être surpuissant qui préférait visiblement le maintenir en vie plutôt que de l'achever alors qu'il appelait la délivrance du trépas de toutes ses forces.

L'ermite s'installa à côté de lui et se mit à manipuler son bras couvert de bandages. Comme d'ordinaire, ses gestes étaient mécaniques, sans brutalité ni douceur. Et comme d'habitude, il ne lui avait aucunement demandé son avis. Lucifer embrassait le silence lorsque l'homme poussa un long soupir.

« Quand vas-tu arrêter de faire semblant ? » lui dit-il sur un ton las.

Le Démon continuait de l'ignorer, les paupières toujours closes.

Agacé, l'ermite lui agrippa fermement les cornes et le força à se redresser.

« Aie ! » grogna Lucifer. Il le repoussa brutalement d'un geste et en agita ses immenses ailes par réflexe défensif. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il tentait maladroitement de se rendre plus imposant, le Démon cessa tout mouvement et le fusilla plutôt de son regard perçant : « Tu n'es pas bien ?! »

Sous le coup de la colère, Lucifer s'était même surpris à tenter de lui porter un coup. L'ermite esquiva aisément ses coups de griffes, tout en gardant un air stoïque : « Tu ne réagis visiblement qu'à la violence. S'il suffit de ça pour que tu arrêtes ta comédie, saches que je n'hésiterai pas à recommencer. »

Lucifer émit un grognement sourd. Il garda sa position assise et replia ses ailes. Il resta à l'affût, le bout de sa queue en pointe battant nerveusement la terre battue. Ils se regardaient en chien de faïence, tandis que l'ermite continuait doucement de retirer ses bandages.

« Tes plaies sont quasiment toutes refermées », lui dit-il en dévoilant le bras strié de tatouages et de quelques cicatrices rougeâtres. « Vu ta vitesse de régénération, je ne donne pas plus d'une semaine pour que toutes les cicatrices soient refermées. »

Lucifer porta son regard courroucé sur son avant-bras, visiblement irrité. L'ermite était toujours aussi impassible, le visage figé dans l'indifférence : « Tu devrais même pouvoir te nourrir par toi-même bientôt… », continua-t-il. « Et même te lever…

\- A quoi tu joues ? » l'interrompit brutalement Lucifer. Sa colère ne désenflait pas. Sans réussir comprendre les motivations de l'ermite, il était très difficile de savoir comment réagir en sa présence : « Tu es qui, ou quoi exactement ?

\- Je pense m'être assez répété », dit Rivaï d'un ton las tout en terminant d'enlever les bandages sur le torse du Démon. « Je suis un ermite.

\- Arrête de te payer ma tête ! » s'emporta-t-il. « Tu crois que je ne ressens pas ton aura ? Elle rayonne tellement qu'elle m'étouffe ! Tu es quoi ? Un Grand Shaman ? Un Ancien Prophète reclus ?

\- Ce que je suis n'a pas d'importance.

\- Oh que si ça l'est ! » répliqua ardemment Lucifer. « J'en ai vu, des Hommes puissants, mais tu es particulier ! Avec ce niveau de pouvoir ? Il est impossible que tu l'ignores ! Quand tu m'as trouvé, tu aurais pu faire ce que tu voulais de moi, ou m'achever en un claquement de doigts !

\- J'ignorais qui tu étais quand je t'ai trouvé », lui répondit-il posément. « Et quand bien même je l'aurais su, je ne t'aurais pas tué. Ta mort va à l'encontre de mes convictions.

\- Mais qui en a quelque chose à foutre de ta morale ? Tu as l'occasion de débarrasser ce monde du Prince des Enfers et tu viens nous bassiner avec tes leçons à deux balles ?! » s'énerva de plus belle Lucifer. « Et ma volonté, elle entre en compte dans ton éthique à la con ? Tu n'as pas compris que je ne voulais pas être sauvé ?! Tout ce que je veux c'est crever !

\- Tu n'es pas sans ignorer que même si je ne t'avais pas sauvé, tu aurais été incapable de mourir. » fit l'ermite en maintenant son ton froid et posé. « Ton corps aurait continué de se régénérer, mais plus lentement. Je n'ai fait qu'accélérer ta guérison en te recueillant ici.

\- Alors rends-moi au moins ce service ! On sait tous les deux que tu es assez puissant pour le faire ! Tu peux m'aider à en finir, tu peux tout arrêter si tu le désires vraiment ! »

Lucifer lui saisit brusquement les mains, renversant dans son élan le bol de pommade sur le sol. Quand l'ermite refusa d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, le Démon, désespéré, enfonça les griffes dans sa propre gorge, à mi-chemin entre la lacération et l'étrangement.

« Tu peux encore le faire », lui supplia-il avec un sourire dément. » Tu es peut être le seul sur cette Terre à pouvoir m'achever. Si tu ne le fais pas pour la gloire, fais-le au moins pour soulager l'aberration que je représente. J'ai bien plus qu'assez vécu. »

Un silence lourd surplomba la pièce. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, l'ermite semblait troublé, mais continua de le dévisager avec un air calme. Lucifer continuait de le fixer les yeux dans les yeux, l'air désespéré. « Je m'y refuse », finit-il par lui dire en essayant de se libérer les mains.

\- S-il-te-plait », l'implora Lucifer en maintenant sa poigne. « Tu veux que je t'implore ? Que je me mette à genou ?

\- Il n'en est absolument pas question », déclara-t-il fermement en réussissant à se dégager. « Et même si je m'exécutais, contrairement à tes croyances, je doute que je sois suffisamment puissant pour parvenir à te tuer. »

Lucifer baissa la tête. Il fallait vraiment qu'il tombe bien bas pour qu'il supplie quelqu'un de le tuer.

« J'ai vécu des siècles », fit Lucifer la gorge serrée. Ses griffes s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes. « Des siècles pendant lesquels tout ce que j'ai apporté à ce monde c'est un peu plus de désolation, de mort… Je suis fatigué de tout ça, fatigué de toutes ces erreurs qui s'entassent année après année sur la pile de cadavres qui gisent sous mes pieds… Mon existence est une anomalie, un non-sens ! Si je pouvais disparaître, le monde entier continuerait non seulement de tourner, mais il pourrait aussi mieux s'en porter ! »

Rivaï saisit ses mains avec fermeté. Il ne cachait pas son envie de stopper les mutilations que s'infligeait le Démon. Lucifer ressentit une tendre chaleur lui réchauffer les paumes. Cette douceur était bien pire qu'un coup de poing bien senti. Plus douloureuse qu'un coup de poignard entre les côtes. Elle le déchirait de l'intérieur bien plus efficacement.

« Disparaître ne réparera pas tes erreurs », lui déclara l'ermite. « Tes actions passées t'ont façonnées comme tu es aujourd'hui. Si tu regrettes vraiment ce que tu as fais, rien ne t'empêche de prendre un nouveau départ. »

Lucifer éclata de rire, et lui répondit avec amertume : « Tu crois que je n'ai jamais essayé ? Combien de fois j'ai cru bien faire pour qu'au final mes efforts se soldent par des échecs toujours plus cuisants ? Au final, je n'ai fait qu'aider à précipiter le monde dans sa chute ! Créer une nouvelle vie, guider des peuples pour un monde meilleur, viser un idéal… pour quels résultats ? A la fin je n'ai réussi qu'à engendrer un monde qui m'horripile encore plus ! Il faut craindre le Diable pour croire en Dieu, chaque mauvaise action se voit récompenser d'une punition. Dans les faits, c'était parfait ! C'était sans compter sur la cupidité, l'avidité et la bêtise. Quand il ne se contente pas d'aduler le Mal, ce monde choisit plutôt de se cacher derrière le concept erroné de Liberté pour lui vouer une guerre sainte sans réel autre sens que faire couler le sang et asseoir ses idéaux prémâchés sur les plus faibles d'esprit. Ma vie entière est un échec. Cet univers est voué à la perdition.

\- C'est peut-être ça ton problème. Tu n'acceptes pas la vie comme elle est. Avec ses qualités et ses travers », lui rétorqua Rivaï. « Accepte d'être tout simplement. Accepte les choses qui t'entourent pour ce qu'elles sont et tu finiras par trouver ta place. Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix donner un sens à toute chose ? Pourquoi tu crois que c'est à toi d'améliorer ou de changer les injustices de ce monde ? Le simple fait de réussir à vivre en accord avec autrui est un combat largement suffisant pour toute une vie.

\- Vivre pour vivre ? Avec les pouvoirs qu'on possède ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est aussi simple ? Ta naïveté est ridicule. », se moqua Lucifer.

Les paumes de l'ermite relâchèrent ses mains, puis vinrent se poser doucement sur son torse. Pris de court, Lucifer ne réagit pas. Il ressentit le flux d'énergie lumineux qui essayait doucement de l'envelopper tout entier. Il avait l'impression de se perdre peu à peu dans une brume constituée de particules éclatantes. Lucifer ne savait pas s'il valait mieux se laisser faire ou le repousser. Mais bizarrement, cette sensation était incroyablement apaisante.

« Ton aura… » marmonna l'ermite, les paupières closes. « Elle est incroyablement puissante, mais d'une instabilité inquiétante… Tu es capable de choses extraordinaires, à la fois merveilleuses et terrifiantes. Mais la contrepartie est terrible… En ne connaissant pas tes propres limites, tes actes entraineront inévitablement des effets hors de ton contrôle… »

L'ermite se détacha et rouvrit doucement les paupières. Lucifer sentit la chaleur se dissiper, comme de légères chatouilles le parcourant de son torse jusqu'à ses paumes. Rivaï le fixa sérieusement : « Même si tu guéris, tu es loin d'en avoir fini avec tes conflits intérieurs. Reste ici le temps qu'il faudra, le temps que tu te rééquilibres. »

Lucifer leva un sourcil, tout en employant un ton sarcastique : « Tu es le gourou d'une secte ? Chouette, tu vas pouvoir guérir mon âme perverti ! Mais fais-vite, qu'on passe rapidement aux orgies...

\- Si tu prends le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans tes pensées et de guérir complètement, je pense que ça ne pourrait que t'aider à y voir plus clair. Ici, personne ne te demande rien d'autre que de boire, manger et garder un minimum d'hygiène. Je ne te demande pas de me croire sur parole. », le reprit Rivaï en ignorant ses moqueries. « Juste de faire preuve de patience pour te réconcilier avec toi même. Ce travail est difficile et peut prendre des années, pour ne pas dire des décennies. Mais en apprenant à t'accepter ainsi que ce qui t'entoure, tu retrouveras ton équilibre. »

L'ermite se releva, et remua distraitement le ragout qui il avait mis à mijoter dans la marmite suspendue au-dessus du feu : « Reste ici le temps qu'il faudra », lui proposa l'ermite. « Des semaines, un mois, un an… Peu importe.

\- Un an ? » manqua de s'étouffer Lucifer. « Je croyais que le principe d'ermitage, c'était la solitude. Est-ce que tu serais tellement en manque de compagnie que l'idée de vivre avec un Démon te semble sympathique ?

\- Ne soit pas si imbu de toi-même, ta présence m'importe peu », lui dit-il. « Une année n'est qu'un bref épisode pour des êtres comme nous.

\- Enfin ! Tu avoues que tu n'es pas n'importe qui! » railla Lucifer.

\- Je n'ai jamais nié ce que j'étais. Etre conscient de mes propres capacités ne m'empêche pas d'être qu'un simple ermite.

\- Et la contrepartie ? Car je présume que tu ne m'offres pas le gîte et le couvert gratuitement !

\- Que tu m'aides à chasser et entretenir les bêtes me suffisent », lui dit-il. « Ah…il faudrait aussi que tu te laves plus régulièrement et que tu perdes l'habitude de salir l'intérieur, mais ça, c'est plutôt une évidence.

\- Merci pour cette proposition pleine d'enthousiasme, mais rester coincé dans ce taudis aussi longtemps ne m'enchante pas des masses », lui dit-il en grimaçant. « Je suis un Prince tu sais, après avoir vécu dans le luxe pendant toutes ces années, je suis devenu très exigeant sur mon confort.

\- Je ne te retiens pas si tu souhaites partir », lui répondit Rivaï. « La décision t'appartient.

\- Et si je décidais de rester ? Tu ne te poserais jamais de questions quant à mes intentions ? Après tout, je suis le Mal incarné : qui sait ce que je pourrais te réserver ? Je suis connu pour avoir une créativité hors du commun en ce qui concerne les jeux d'esprits et autres punitions corporelles…

\- Merci pour les avertissements. Mais pour le moment, tu n'es qu'une larve affalée sur une vieille paillasse. Je pense que je pourrais me retourner d'ici là. »

Il vint lui apporter un bol et une cuillère en bois.

« Mange », lui dit-il. « Vu que tu es suffisamment en forme pour parler, tu devrais l'être pour te nourrir par toi-même. »

Lucifer prit le plat, tout en examinant la mixture fumante entre ses mains. L'odeur était alléchante, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à avaler quoi que ce soit. Malgré ses sarcasmes et les provocations, il continuait de se sentir vide.

Rester au beau milieu des montagnes avec un ermite pas net…

Son existence avait pris une drôle de tournure. Il était incapable de prendre cette proposition de gîte au sérieux. Mais vu la situation actuelle, il n'avait vraiment rien de mieux à faire. Contre toute attente, il continuait de vivre. Autant laisser le temps passer, loin de tout. S'il devait vraiment repartir, aucune armée ne serait assez forte pour le détruire. Pire, il ne serait pas étonné que certains démons tentent de le récupérer pour le remettre aux commandes.

Bref, même si la perspective de rester dans ce taudis ne lui plaisait pas, aucune autre alternative n'était plus réjouissante.

« Il faudra te laver après déjeuner », fit l'ermite entre deux bouchées, l'interrompant brièvement dans ses pensées. « Tu empestes. »

-oOoOoOo-

Lucifer réussit à peine à manger.

Toutefois, l'ermite était déterminé à faire sa toilette.

Plus perturbé par l'idée de se faire manipuler qu'à celle de dévoiler sa nudité, Lucifer se résigna à se nettoyer par lui-même, à la source d'eau chaude qui se situait à une vingtaine de mètres de leur hutte.

Après l'avoir enveloppé d'une fourrure chaude, Rivaï l'aida à se redresser. Lucifer n'aurait pas cru qu'il soit si difficile de marcher par lui-même. L'ermite le laissa s'appuyer sur lui et le fit sortir de leur bâtisse pour la première fois depuis des jours.

La tempête de neige avait cessé, et le soleil hivernal réchauffait doucement sa peau malgré la brume persistante. Rivaï le fit avancer jusqu'au bassin et l'aida à s'asseoir à proximité. Il en profita même pour lui enlever ses derniers bandages.

« Il faut toujours que tu trouves un prétexte pour me tripoter ! » s'agaça Lucifer.

« Je n'ai pas envie de sentir tes vieux bandages crasseux la prochaine fois que j'irais me baigner » se justifia Rivaï, tout en conservant un ton calme.

Une fois qu'il eut accompli sa basse besogne, Lucifer lui demanda de se dégager. Rivaï recula de quelques pas, tout en restant vigilant.

« Je vais pouvoir me débrouiller », lui dit Lucifer. « A moins que tu souhaites en profiter pour me reluquer ? »Il lui jeta un coup d'œil tout en prenant une pose lascive, mais l'ermite l'ignora en sortant une pipe de sa longue manche.

« Je reste juste au cas où tu tournes de l'œil », lui répondit Rivaï le plus sérieusement du monde, tout en bourrant d'herbes l'embout de bois. « Ce serait dommage que tu pourrisses inutilement le bassin. »

Lucifer préféra laisser passer la rebuffade. Il examina le plan d'eau fumant. L'endroit sentait un peu le souffre, et les roches arboraient une couleur cuivrée. Il hésita un moment avant de se débarrasser de ses couches de fourrures, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix s'il voulait éviter de recevoir d'autres remontrances de l'ermite. Il commença par tremper un orteil dans la source. Un doux frisson lui parcourra le corps.

Doucement, il fit retomber ses couvertures le long de son dos et dévoila son corps marqué de sombres arabesques. Le froid mordait chaque parcelle de sa peau hâlée, et il se hâta de se plonger dans le bassin bouillant.

« Que c'est bon ! » soupira d'extase le Démon tout en déployant doucement ses ailes endolories pour les immergées.

Dans l'eau, son corps lui semblait plus léger, plus facile à mouvoir et moins douloureux.

La tête et les cornes hors de l'eau, il examina les environs. Tout le bassin était bordé de grosses pierres et d'arbres. En une saison plus clémente, sans doute que la végétation serait assez dense. En tournant un peu la tête, il constata un sanctuaire creusé à même dans la pierre à une dizaine de mètres de là.

« Tu es le gardien du temple ? » demanda Lucifer.

« Pas vraiment », lui répondit l'ermite. « C'est une vieille bâtisse abandonnée à présent. »

En se rapprochant un peu plus du bord, Lucifer examina l'architecture. Effectivement, les couleurs étaient délavées et toutes les sculptures saccagées. Même les inscriptions étaient illisibles.

Sans doute l'œuvre de pillards ou de guerriers païens.

Il n'y avait que les Hommes pour s'étriper sur de simples croyances…

Il se tourna ensuite vers Rivaï. Ce dernier était adossé contre un rocher non loin du bord, et fumait sa longue pipe avec la nonchalance de ceux qui ne connaissaient aucun véritable problème dans la vie. Même si l'ermite continuait de le fixer, il semblait déjà plus détendu qu'à leur arrivée.

« Tu as plutôt bon goût. Ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus dégueulasse où s'installer», lui dit Lucifer sur le ton de la conversation. « Curieux qu'il n'y ait pas foule.

\- Cet endroit est difficile d'accès. », lui répondit Rivaï, une épaisse fumée s'échappait de ses lèvres fines. « Raison pour laquelle je me suis installé ici.

\- Ce n'est finalement pas plus mal », fit Lucifer.

Il resta un moment dans la source d'eau chaude, en profitant pour délier ses muscles et articulations.

« Frotte-toi bien pour te débarrasser des peaux mortes », fit Rivaï. « Et active-toi un peu, je dois faire quelques courses au village.

\- Au village ? » s'étonna Lucifer. « Je croyais que nous étions isolés.

\- Nous le sommes », fit Rivaï. « Le village le plus proche est à une bonne journée et demi de marche. »

Lucifer faillit s'étrangler.

« Tu en as facilement pour trois jours, si ce n'est plus.

\- Je n'ai pas trop le choix », lui répondit-il. « Je vais bientôt manquer en bandages et de plantes médicinales.

\- Tu n'as pas forcément besoin de te donner toute cette peine », lui dit Lucifer. « Tu l'as dit toi-même, j'arrive parfaitement à me régénérer tout seul.

\- Mais les soins que je te prodigue te permettent de te rétablir d'autant plus vite. Et puis il te faut quelques vêtements aussi, ça t'évitera de te promener constamment la bite à l'air. »

Rivaï éteignit sa pipe et se releva.

« Maintenant sors de là, j'ai mon cheval à préparer.

\- Es-tu si impatient de mater mon corps nu ? » fit Lucifer en prenant faussement des airs de vierge effarouchée.

« Je ne suis pas intéressé par les faces de cornus.

\- Dis-toi que je suis le fantasme incarné pour des milliers d'individus. Que tu sois tenté par mon corps me paraitrait légitime.

\- A priori tes chevilles, elles, elles s'en sont bien remises », rétorqua Rivaï en un soupir.

L'ermite vint chercher les peaux de bêtes, et l'attendit impatiemment au bord pour l'emmitoufler et le faire rentrer dans la hutte au plus vite.

-oOoOoOo-

Une fois Rivaï parti, Lucifer était loin de s'imaginer que son absence suffirait à faire le temps paraitrait plus long.

Avant son départ, l'ermite lui avait tout mis à disposition : du ragout, de la viande et des baies séchées pour plusieurs jours, de la pommade et des bandages, ainsi que des seaux pour sa toilette et pour ses besoins. Il avait même pris la peine de lui récupérer des bâtons suffisamment robustes s'il souhaitait sortir. Quant au feu, il y avait suffisamment de bois à proximité du foyer pour que le Démon n'ait aucun mal à le maintenir. Rivaï avait d'ailleurs déplacé sa paillasse de façon à ce que Lucifer puisse l'entretenir sans se lever de sa couchette.

Pour n'importe quel malade qui savait un peu se déplacer, le confort était rudimentaire mais tout le nécessaire était là.

Cependant, aucun de ces égards n'atteignaient Lucifer.

Il aurait pu en profiter pour apprendre à marcher, sortir le nez dehors et surveiller les mules, voire même retourner à la source chaude. Physiquement ? Il n'était clairement plus assez blessé pour en venir au point d'être alité sans discontinuité.

Pourtant, l'énergie continuait de lui manquer. A quoi bon faire des efforts pour survivre alors que son corps venait une fois de plus de lui prouver qu'il était pleinement capable de contenter de lui-même ? Lucifer resta donc recroquevillé sur sa paillasse, tentant de prolonger toujours un peu plus ce sommeil qui lui faisait oublier sa conscience. Le feu s'amoindrit d'heure en heure, jusqu'à finalement s'éteindre complètement et le plonger dans le froid et le noir le plus complet.

Lucifer accepta les ténèbres sans sourciller.

S'oublier, ne plus sentir ses membres gelés engourdis, faire abstraction d'où il se trouvait, pourquoi et comment il en était arrivé là…c'était l'état de calme le plus satisfaisant auquel il était encore en droit d'aspirer.

Où pouvait être Rivaï ? Peu l'importait.

Reviendrait-il vraiment ? Probable.

En vérité, Lucifer espérait secrètement qu'il ne revienne jamais.

Tout ce qui comptait, c'était cette obscurité.

Cette tranquillité déguisée en néant l'apaisait.

-oOoOoOo-

Tout était noir, obscur… jusqu'à ce qu'une chaleur vînt peu à peu le happer hors de sa torpeur.

C'était une chaleur vibrante, qui s'enfonçait dans sa chair et ses os glacées.

Il avait du mal à soulever les paupières, mais il entendit distinctivement le crépitement du feu.

Reprenant doucement ses esprits, il essaya de se dépêtrer des peaux de bête qui lui servaient de couvertures, mais il sentit quelque chose l'enserrer et lui faire barrage. Ce n'était qu'après avoir réalisé qu'un corps chaud s'appuyait contre lui qu'une voix caverneuse vint stopper ses interrogations : « Tu es vraiment pire qu'un gamin. Pas moyen de te laisser seul sans que tu te laisses dépérir. »

Lucifer essaya à nouveau de se dégager, mais la poigne de l'ermite l'enserra plus fermement. Le Démon savait son corps encore trop endormi et gelé pour réussir à se débarrasser de son étau. Mais il soupçonnait également que l'ermite exerçait une force étrange pour mieux l'immobiliser.

« Je ne te laisserais pas partir tant que tu ne te seras pas réchauffer. Tu es gelé. Si tu étais quelqu'un de normal, tu serais déjà mort de froid.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas dormir », gémit-il.

« C'est ça ce que tu veux ? Rester léthargique pour éviter d'affronter la vie en face ? Je te pensais plus coriace que ça. »

L'ermite renforça sa prise, enfouissant à moitié la tête du Démon sous la couverture et en l'appuyant contre son torse.

« C'est bien plus agréable de se sentir effacé du monde… » marmonna Lucifer. « Ne plus rien sentir, ni même avoir conscience d'exister… Tes remontrances n'y changeront rien, je ne suis même pas vexé. Être traité de lâche ne m'atteint plus.

\- Que cela soit physiquement ou psychiquement, je te ne te laisserais pas mourir », fit Rivaï.

« Pourquoi…» geignit-il, les poings serrés contre le torse de l'ermite. « Pourquoi tu t'acharnes à ce point ? Qu'est-ce que t'y gagnes ?

\- Tu aimes me faire répéter », soupira ce dernier. « Quels que soient tes états d'âme, il n'est pas question que je laisse mourir inutilement un être vivant.

\- Oh. Alors tu fais tout ça pour te donner bonne conscience…

\- Et j'y tiens », insista Rivaï. « Qu'importe ce que tu es ou ce que tu as fait, ta vie reste aussi légitime sous mon toit que celle de n'importe quel autre être vivant. Tu n'es pas tombé sur moi par hasard, ta mort surviendra le jour où tu auras accompli ce qu'il te reste à accomplir. »

Lucifer avait l'intention de se moquer de ces belles paroles. Si vides de sens. Mais curieusement, il n'arrivait à trouver aucune note de son sarcasme habituel. Il ignorait si c'était la fatigue ou le fait qu'il ait tête en vrac, mais il se sentit étrangement ému.

Emu que quelqu'un accorde de l'intérêt à sa vie. Pas parce qu'il le craignait ou cherchait à y dégager un profit.

« Et qu'est-ce j'aurais encore à accomplir que je n'aurais pas déjà tenté ? » soupira-t-il sur un ton moqueur. « Je pense en avoir déjà assez fait…

\- Manger serait déjà pas mal. Et te laver aussi, car tu schlingues.

\- Tu te plains beaucoup de mon odeur, mais je remarque que tu ne loupes pas une occasion pour me peloter… »

L'ermite resta silencieux, tout en le gardant fermement contre lui. Lucifer sentait son aura bienveillante l'envelopper comme une couverture chaude. Son énergie brulante vibrait en lui comme le ronron apaisant d'un félin content de son sort.

Lucifer se mit à sourire.

Bizarrement, cette sensation lui semblait bien plus agréable que de s'endormir.

* * *

 _Et voici la fin de ce chapitre !_

 _Comment vous trouvez Lucifer ? Et ses interactions avec Rivaï ?_

 _A l'heure où ce chapitre est publié, le chapitre 3 est déjà écrit et en cours de révision. Pour le coup, il n'y aura pas besoin d'attendre aussi longtemps n_n'._

 _Merci encore pour vos commentaires, et j'espère à bientôt !_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Mila :** Merci pour ton commentaire, en espérant que tu continueras de lire cette histoire malgré cet énoooorme retard de publication n_n'.

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _Merci encore à_ ** _Easyan_** **,** _pour la révision et de m'avoir permis de continuer ce récit !_


End file.
